dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Etmo, the Spacial Wrestler
Etmo, the Spacial Wrestler is a Quantum Sentinel from Zelem's Nexus. Weapons Etmo's basic weapon is the Spacial Synchronizer. Base Stats Lore Etmo was one of the strongest warriors in the Nexus. He spends his days defending the Nexus from rogue asteroids, and when he isn't busy, he fights in the Pristine Triangle blood sport just for the heck of it. He was unmatched in the stadium, until a recently transfected Magnos gave him a run for his money. He was severely wounded from the encounter. '' ''Then, he decided to take a break as his wounds healed. A person named Andromeda appeared in front of him. He knew who she was. Andromeda was the Genetic Hero invited by the Crogenitors into their ranks. She wanted to help Etmo become just as powerful as Magnos. Etmo accepted her offer, and became even more powerful than ever. Now Etmo is a gravitic warrior capable of manipulating gravity and energy, becoming so powerful, ''he ''would be the one giving Magnos a run for his money. Although he and Magnos were bitter rivals in the Arena, they both had a common enemy: The Darkspore. Together, they combined their strength to ravage all that oppose them! Appearance Etmo has four arms, and two legs. Download Files Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Etmo Alpha. Basic Attack: Spacial Punch Range: 3 meters Cooldown: 0.4 seconds Cast Type: Instant Etmo throws a mean punch that decreases the speed of the target by 10% for 5 seconds. The slow stacks up to 5 times. If Etmo attacks five times in succession, he punches using all four of his fists, dealing damage four times and inflicting a full tack of Slows. Unique Ability: Gravity Slam Range: 8 meters Cooldown: 10 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 15 Etmo slams on the ground, damaging and knocking back all enemies in the blast. Projectiles are destroyed. Affected enemies are slowed down by 75%. Squad Ability: Gravitic Throw Range: 30 meters Cooldown: 3 seconds after first cast, 16 seconds after second cast Cast Type: Two casts Power Cost: 20 on first cast, 0 on second cast The user charges to the targeted enemy, and picks it up. While held, the user can only cast again to throw the enemy. The enemy cannot attack when picked up. When thrown, the enemy takes damage, and deals an AoE damage around where the enemy is thrown. Be warned, as some enemies may resist. Modifiers *'Etmo's Gravitic Throw: Eliminates resistance, but increases power cost.' (Aldib's Affix) *'Etmo's Gravitic Throw: Triples damage, but increases primary cooldown.' (Alniyat's Affix) Passive Ability: Gravity Shift By synchronizing his body with his relative gravity, he will increase in speed by 20% for every 10% of health lost. On death, he will explode, dealing damage and knocking back enemies. 'Overdrive' He will increase in speed by 40% for every 10% of his health lost. On death, he will explode violently, dealing large damage, knocking back, and stunning enemies. Variant Abilities: Alpha - Celestial Comet Range: 30 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 17 Warps a nearby comet down to the planet's surface, causing X physical damage in a 4m radius and knocking affected enemies back. Beta - Blink Teleport Range: 35 meters Cooldown: 10 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 15 Etmo teleports to the targeted location, dealing damage to all enemies within 3 meters of him from his destination. Gamma - Gravity Well Range: 7 meters Cooldown: 16 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 16 Etmo creates a black hole that attracts all projectiles and slows enemies that get near. Gravity well loses health while attracting anything. It will also explode after 30 seconds. Reusing this ability while the black hole is active restores 40% of its health and resets its lifespan. Delta - Kinetic Pulse Range: 20 meters Cooldown: 3 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 18 Etmo fires a pulse of kinetic energy that deals damage and knocking back all enemies in the projectile's path. Gallery CRE_Etmo, the Spacial Wrestler-0e584099_ful.png|Etmo Alpha CRE_Etmo, the Spacial Wrestler-0e58409a_ful.png|Etmo Beta CRE_Etmo, the Spacial Wrestler-0e58409b_ful.png|Etmo Gamma CRE_Etmo, the Spacial Wrestler-0e58409c_ful.png|Etmo Delta Trivia *Etmo's Squad Ability is capable of allowing him (or his squadmates) to pick up even Destructors! However, there will be a very high chance of the Destructor resisting Etmo's grasp. Increasing Strength helps reduce an enemy's chance of resisting loose. *Etmo is like a male counterpart of Motion. They both have four arms, and are both Quantum Sentinels. *Etmo's Beta Variant Ability acts exactly the same as Aliel's Quick Blink Unique Ability. *Etmo and Bertie are the only Heroes who can naturally explode. **Etmo explodes as a result of his Passive. ***During Overdrive or Soul Link, any hero that has Etmo as a squadmate can explode passively on death. **Bertie can explode by using his ''Suicide Bomber ''Squad Ability. ***Since the ability is a Squad Ability, any hero in the Squad can use it. Category:Heroes Category:Zelem's Nexus Category:Darkspore Category:Quantum Category:Sentinels Category:End Heroes